


Viewpoint(s)

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans, Romance, Secrets, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna Noble enjoys travelling with the Doctor, at least up until his strangely frequent meetings with an unfamiliar woman begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Viewpoint(s)**

**1.**  
  


Donna Noble could not hope for a better life inside the TARDIS. The Doctor was usually up to providing her with whatever she wished for, for as long as the wishes did not go against his firm views on several points which, in Donna's defence, have never been a problem, as the fiery woman has understood soon enough some topics were better to never be touched. Her time traveller's life has been full of exciting discoveries every day. Why would she ever want to intentionally ruin the understanding-based friendship between them?

Then, the Spaceman's secret journeys have begun. Donna would not be Donna, if she did not begin investigating his mysterious disappearances, of however little success those were.

The woman did not dismiss the fact the Doctor was aware of whatever she was doing, but he has remained persistently quiet about it.

However, she could never have thought the reason of his  _ detours _ was... the ordinary girl they have been meeting, seemingly completely by accident, almost every other day. That felt weirdly unbelievable to Donna Noble, as the Doctor very visibly could not stand the girl.

It seemed the sentiment was mutual.

Donna shook her head in exasperation after yet another  _ unexpected _ encounter with the very same blonde. Hadn’t she known better, Donna would have begun imagining the unimaginable. The woman has been someone a lot of human men might have found attractive, after all… 

That was it -  _ human  _ men. 

Nevertheless, the redhead was getting suspicious.

“Why do we always return to the same place? Is the TARDIS facing some technical difficulties? Something must be wrong with some of her… parts? I don’t know!”

“What makes you think so?” He spoke warily.

“Really?” Donna shook her head, surprised about his reaction. “Your ship keeps bringing us to the very same place, always! It’s as if she wanted for you to meet the woman again and again! Only for the two of you to glare and hiss insults at one another! I don't think you would miss the bothersome woman very much, if the TARDIS decided to finally allow us have adventures elsewhere! Away from-”

“Well said,” was the response by the said woman. “ _ You  _ should talk him out of returning here!” 

“Fine!” He glared at her, exasperated. “What am I doing wrong?”  _ Rose?- _ He hissed at her. 

Rose’s voice grew quiet, but the frustration could still be seen on her face.

“Everything. I would bet you have girls waiting for you wherever you go!”

“Don't get jealous. It doesn’t look good on you,” he breathed. Rose was so much better at keeping this idiotic charade up... But there it was, breaking before his eyes.

“I am not!” 

“You _are_. Look, I have to go. See you later.” 

He did not bother negating any of the assumptions either woman might have had. All the Doctor needed was for the ship to take him and Donna away from his one true love as soon as possible. Anywhere.

They _have_ agreed to this. It seemed like a brilliant idea for the first four months. Now, the initial  excitement of the pretended rivals idea has started to fade away rapidly. All they wanted was to finally glue their eager lips together.The need has only grown into louder shouting and calling each other names. The ginger tried her best in not seeing that as a lovers’ quarrel, but it kept becoming increasingly difficult not to.

“Do you still want Donna to see us quarreling?” Rose has found a brief moment in which the woman was not anywhere in hearing distance.

“As a matter of fact, I’m counting on it,” the Doctor admitted. 

“Yeah? The moment she realises…” 

“We'd never hear the end of it!” He nodded. “But… Do you care 'bout that, really?” 

“No,” she admitted. “Could you take me somewhere and-”

“I could snog you here and now,” he breathed. “Unless that’s not- it’s been a while, and-” The Doctor eyed her worriedly.

“Do it,” Rose exhaled, suddenly feeling daring. “Do it now, while-”  _ While Donna’s away.  _

He wasted no time, seeing the unmistakable look on her face, one he had been craving to meet since… long ago. The Doctor could not back away a delighted moan, realising he was not the only one unable to fight the need inside.

“How did we manage?”

“Shut up, you daft two-hearted-”

“Bloody two-faced-”

“I said-” Rose could not say a word more, the Time Lord’s lips shutting her up.

Too bad they have lost the track of time. 

_ Oh. _ Donna stopped herself from saying a word, deciding to leave them to it. It seemed the kiss has meant something for them both. Which, Donna decided, was even more of a reason for her to move away. At least until she understood the Doctor and the fair human did not intend to stop with kissing.

"Ahem!” Weren't they ready to kill each other minutes ago? “Is there anything I should know?”

“No.”

Donna realised she has always known it was only a matter of time until they lost control. Only the outcome she was secretly expecting was supposed to be much more violent.

Then again, the woman was gorgeous. With the Doctor able to make almost any other woman fall for him without trying, it was only natural.

The ginger companion exhaled, content with having broken off their kiss, one inexplicably passionate for their anger-filled encounters. The Doctor and Rose were ignoring Donna’s presence completely once again.

“Rose, love,” the Time Lord addressed her quietly. “Will we need to hide our love from her for much longer?” 

“You can't say you don't enjoy this farce,” Rose snapped at him. It has been the Doctor coming up with this, in the first place!

“I don't. I want to be seeing you every day, you know that!” 

Donna Noble cleared her throat. “What was that? You and the woman you say you hate? Was that a bet, or something?”

“No.”

“I wasn’t following, but it seemed you two were about to-” 

"I know." 

"Have you?" Donna was shocked. Have the Doctor and this woman been involved in some shady affairs, or-

"Several years ago."

The redhead gaped. “You mean you were-"

“This shouldn't worry you. I have asked. She refused."

"I haven't. You did." 

"It seems kiss and make up doesn't work in your case?"

"According to his Time Lord mind, it's all perfectly simple."

He pulled her aside with him. "What about it?"

"I don't know! You refuse to stay with me!"

“Is this what you want, Rose?"

“I want to be with you, forever."

"What makes you say no, then?"

"I refuse to be treated as a tool for your own gain. As a temporary gadget for until you find another female to play gigolo with..."

"All right," he brought her back. "This is Rose. My Rose. She is going to be travelling with us from now on. Any questions?" 

Donna grinned at the two of them excitedly, pleasantly surprised. "Should I keep away from particular places aboard, so as not to come up on you?”

“Don’t worry,” the alien rolled his eyes at her. “You will be the last to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_Donna grinned at the two of them excitedly, pleasantly surprised. "Should I keep away from particular places aboard, so as not to come up on you?”_

“ _Don’t worry,” the alien rolled his eyes at her. “You will be the last to know.”_

* * *

 

 

**Viewpoint(s)**

**2.**

 

 

Rose has entered the TARDIS in a brisk step, feeling terribly uncomfortable and ready to run away at the next opportunity.

 _Why, Rose?_ The Doctor was enjoying the feeling of not having Donna eager to take a part in whatever he was into. Except this, of course.

_You know we could have avoided all of this..._

Rose gulped. “Don't start. Had you come to me during one of the moments I was really, really desperate to have you close to me again-”

“I didn't know!” He tried to defend himself. “Didn’t think this was possible, in the first place!”

Rose smiled at him. _I am so happy to be here with you again…_

The Doctor blinked, momentarily dazed with the somehow missed realisation of Time Lords and Ladies acquiring the skill of telepathic communication almost without effort. He grinned, excited and curious.

“What about refusing to return aboard the TARDIS before, Rose?”

_I have been changing. Becoming someone else. You have had companions by your side._

It has come to her naturally, all right… The Doctor’s grin widened. “You were afraid you’d turn into a Time Lady with others noticing your transformation?”

Rose blushed. “I actually believed the change was going to be quick. Was afraid I’d pass out in front of them. Besides, one of your companions was determined to seduce you.”

“What does Martha have to do with any of this?”

The girl grinned at him. “You knew.”

“Obviously.” He grew uncomfortable. “What was it about someone having a silly crush on me?”

“I was afraid I might somehow get aboard the TARDIS and be unreasonably rude towards her for stealing my bloke,” she giggled.

The Doctor looked at her with disbelief. “I’m glad you didn't, then. Or we’d have another Sarah Jane situation,” he grinned, seeing blush colour her face.

“Don't go there. Sarah Jane and me, we have met a couple of times during-”

The Doctor was interested. “How so?”

“I might have been unable to cope with losing you, not properly. With me being a suddenly famous unfamiliar public figure in Pete’s World, there was no way I was going to look for help among complete strangers,” Rose spoke evenly. “Sarah Jane understood and was there to soothe me down when I was-”

“Oh. Rose, love. I wish I could-”

 _Turn back time? Sounds tough for a Time Lord_ , she teased. “I’d be happy with a kiss, for now.”

“I don't think I would be content with so little,” the Doctor pulled her to himself.

She eyed him smugly. “The last to know, hm?”

“Well... The TARDIS _is_ enormous.”

“I might need to take a shower first,” Rose reminded, enjoying the panicked expression on his face.

“You can't do this to me,” he whispered.

“No? Is a reunion shag all you can think about?” Rose beamed at him. She _loved_ getting the Doctor stunned occasionally. Now was just the time.

He gulped, feeling like this girl was able to somehow sense things he was suddenly no longer certain weren’t taking up some part of his mind. The Doctor blinked at her, willing to prove otherwise.

“No, not really. I need to have you close. To prove to you I haven't forgotten, haven't stopped thinking of you, Rose. Not ever.”

“I know,” she smiled softly. “Now that we are a known fact, all I want is to stay in this position forever.”

The Doctor shook his head. “There's no way. We have a lot of things to do. A lot of passionate kisses to share. And more, love, including- yep,” he sent her a smug grin. “It has been your idea, by the way!”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Should I be insulted?”

“No.”

Rose shrugged. “I'm going to take a shower now, either way.”

“I suppose I’m not invited?”

“Stop testing the limits, Doctor. I might just-”

“Agree?” He grinned.

“That's not how it works. You can't just lunge back into my life and expect-”

“I have been meeting you at least thrice a week for months now! That's not exactly sudden, is it?”

“Shut up,” Rose glared at him. It was true - not having him close, truly, properly, bodies uniting kind of properly - it was almost painful, especially now. The Doctor was just a couple of breaths away, and still-

The Time Lord looked at her knowingly. _Are you sure?_

 _No,_ Rose breathed and headed straight for the closest bathroom, slamming the door after her.

 _Are you sure?_ The Doctor wished he could see the stunned expression on her face. He was sure Rose didn’t expect such a surprise. Instead of finding herself inside a bathroom, she has found herself right back where she’s been moments before, the Time Lord smirking at her.

“What?” _What have you done? How is this even possible?_

“I don’t think running away from me at the first opportunity is what you truly want, love,” he spoke softly. _I hope you don’t,_ the Doctor clarified.

The girl couldn’t even negate his words. This was the Doctor, her Doctor. It was clear to her he has likely got to know her better over the best time in her life aboard the TARDIS than even Jackie ever could.

Rose nodded at him instead, remembering they were no longer free to roam aboard the ship as freely as they used to, not with the always-present risk of running into his companion all of a sudden.

The Doctor smiled at her assuringly. _Are you completely sure you could use telepathy whenever, love?_

Rose cleared her throat, surprised. “Pretty sure, yeah. Why?”

“I don’t trust Torchwood and their methods in teaching it,” he eyed her dubiously.

 _Torchwood has had nothing to do with it. You know it as well as I do,_ she glared at him. Whatever was wrong with him? The girl was absolutely certain the Doctor could sense some of the emotions inside her she has not yet learnt to hide. Only Rose wasn’t quite sure she wanted to be taught of how to do so just yet.

 


End file.
